


34/35

by auotters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby as a pet name, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Consent, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Smut, Porn With Plot, Sex with consent, best friend - Freeform, drunk donghyuck, mark and donghyuck are best friends, mark is in his inner turmoil state, not actually sex but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auotters/pseuds/auotters
Summary: In which haechan accidentaly drunk texted his crush, and rambled on about how he wants to get railed on every single corner of his best friend's apartment.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	34/35

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation of @.keullasig's video au on twitter. go show her work some love!! Ignore grammar errors. You can find me on Twitter @auotterssi :D

"hyuck- donghyuck stop."

"mhhwhat markk" donghyuck slurring his words in a jumble got mark to an emotional overdrive. quite literally. "you're heavy, stop moving,” said mark who unfortunately is carrying donghyuck up to his 12th-floor apartment because his best friend knocked out drunk when he got to the bar.

mark unlocks his front door in a hassle. the situation would be funny if not for the constant nagging of donghyuck begging mark to fuck him senseless over and over again since donghyuck 'sobered up' a little back in the lobby that got heads turned.

"why are you so slowww.." his little soft breaths keep hitting Mark's earlobe. "stop doing that" mark grumbled, putting his key on the little stand next to the door and juggling between keeping donghyuck up on his back and taking off his shoes.

"stop doing what? I didn't do anything" the fucking audacity, mark thought. the audacity that this boy can say that with an innocent tone after telling mark he wants to get railed in every single corner of his apartment is unimaginable. 

"do you wanna go straight to sleep or do you want to clean yourself up first?" mark asked walking up to his bedroom. "Are we sleeping together?" donghyuck perpetually pushes his own body away from Mark's back. naturally, to keep donghyuck from not falling, mark tighten his grip on hyuck's thighs.

"I said, stop moving. do you want to fall or something?" mark bellowed pulling donghyuck's legs closer to his hips to secure the boy that currently is in a very drunken state. donghyuck instantly wrapping his arms around Mark's neck "no, unless falling for you." with his small voice and a giggle with his head buried on the side of Mark's neck.

"Okay, straight to sleep it is." mark decides for him. which in return got a very messy bite from donghyuck on his neck. that got mark a bit on the edge."what the fuck was that?" mark beckons, he stopped in his track to look up sideways to said suspect.

the suspect just laughed it out at his face telling him that it's a 'friendly gesture' from him and that he should focus on walking. how is mark suppose to focus on walking when he got donghyuck's front pressed tight onto his back and it's semi-hard?

Mark opened his bedroom door and put donghyuck softly on top of his bed. just as he was going to grab a hoodie from his closet, a hand enclosed in on his wrist.

"where are you going?" donghyuck looked up staring right into his eyes. "do you not want to be with me?" donghyuck asked again. "don't leave me" donghyuck opened his mouth again.

"I'm just going to get you a change, hyuck. I'm not going anywhere." said mark softly, crouching down bed level to meet donghyuck's eyes. the next words that came out of donghyuck definitely erased all sort of fondness in him.

"Okay, if you're not going anywhere, will you fuck me?" donghyuck asked again. innocently. "Alright look, I'm not going to fuck you if you just need a fuck buddy or that you might be feeling a little horny tonight. you're going to regret this tomorrow and I'm saving you from the embarrassment." mark said calmly as if he's done this a couple of times now.

"fuck you for not getting it. plus I'm not a man whore." donghyuck turned his body away. he curled in on himself like a little cocoon. "donghyuck, you know I didn't mean it like that." mark closes in the distance between him and donghyuck. slowly unfurling the little human cocoon. 

"c'mon let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" mark walks to his closet, he picked out a baby pink hoodie, and proceeds to carry donghyuck to his bathroom.

he sat donghyuck down on his sink before he took some wet tissues and rinse down any type of dirt stuck onto donghyuck's face. God knows what they do to you in a bar. better safe than sorry.

"up up" mark beckons donghyuck to put up his arms so he can slide his shirt off and put on the hoodie. donghyuck has seemingly done with mark just follows whatever mark told him to do. mark took some wet tissues once again and he wipes it down up from donghyuck's neck to his belly. which received a full-body shudder from donghyuck. who now, is fully hard.

mark who haven't noticed the way donghyuck's dick bulging out from his jeans continued his work. he wiped donghyuck's chest with so much care but somehow accidentally managing to brush over donghyuck's nipple. in return, donghyuck as a reflex, he moaned.

"a-ah- mark, please. you can't just say no and do this right after." something in donghyuck's eyes really did the magic for mark. "fine, I'll help you but I'm not going to fuck you and we're not doing it here." he carries donghyuck back to his bed. he put down donghyuck, again, with so much care.

"are you sure you want me to help you with this?" he asks for consent.  
"I've been asking you to fuck me until I can't walk for three days straight and you're asking if I want you to help me with this?" donghyuck stared up to mark like he's the craziest person on earth. his gaze is full of lust met Mark's who is also equally as dark. "I'm going to kiss your neck, is that okay?" donghyuck finally nodded giving mark permission to paint his body purple and red. mark dived in, he kisses like there's no tomorrow. he put his hand up to donghyuck's hip, securing donghyuck in his hold. 

" 'm going to give you a bite. are hickeys okay?" mark asks donghyuck without even once lifting his mouth from donghyuck's skin. donghyuck full-on body shivered because of the vibration from Mark's lips. "fuck mark I can wake up looking like Thanos I don't even care if it's your work." donghyuck bites his lips in order to not let any sound escapes his lips but failing miserably after mark attacks his collarbone and giving it butterfly kisses, bites here and there.

"don't ever talk about looking like Thanos when we're like this please" mark keeps on going with his business. he floods donghyuck's chest with pepper kisses.

"a-ah FUCK!" donghyuck cursed when Mark's hand suddenly fiddles with his right nips and kisses his left. "please don't let me come just from this," he begged mark, naturally he brings his hand up to Mark's hair messing it up and finding a good gripping spot in the back of his head. "and you talk about this like we're going to do it again. don't give me hope, sir." donghyuck throws his head back and arches his back. it's so good. it's mind-boggling.

"you're the one who gives me hope, donghyuck." mark travels down to donghyuck's flat stomach, giving it tiny bites and licks. "what do you mea-Ah!" donghyuck moaned when mark nibbles his hip bone. giving it light brushes of his lips. the warm breaths tickling his sides is way too much. 

"I'm going to take this off, okay?" mark looks uplifting his head only to find a very beautiful view of donghyuck cheeks red, chest puffed out with his back arched. his neck and chest are full of colors now and it's his work. donghyuck snaps his gaze up to match Mark's. "fuck you're driving me crazy." he threw his head back again with both his hands nestled in his own hair. mark just stares and stares until donghyuck gave him permission. "yes, mark. you can" donghyuck manage to push out a couple of words out of his mouth. mark slowly unbuttons his jeans.

he really put so much care into taking care of donghyuck. he helps donghyuck shimmy out of his jeans. "thighs okay?" he asked. "mhmm" donghyuck grumbled, he bites his lips which in return made his lips, even more, redder and shiny, mark is so tempted to kiss the living hell out of this boy. but he didn't. he knew kissing donghyuck will be the final thread that hangs onto their friendship. after that, who knows. friends with benefits? best friends with benefits? even that sounds wrong.

mark spread donghyuck's legs and started to work on one of his thighs. he bites on the soft flesh giving donghyuck just the right amount of tension for him to leak precums. it's ridiculous really, it's like being a teenager all over again. those first awkward 'sex trips' that got you leaking precum while still in underwear. but this time it's not awkward at all, it's weirdly reassuring.

"a-ah there please oh god" donghyuck ramble on as mark riled his boxer up and up and up to give proper kisses to his thigh. mark lick a stripe of his thigh giving donghyuck so much pleasure in a bare minimum effort.  
the amount of leaks donghyuck had is actually pretty embarrassing considering mark hasn't even touched him yet.

"Can we skip to the good bit?" donghyuck manage to breathe out. "mhm sure," once again mark didn't lift his lips from donghyuck's flesh. it's going to drive him crazy anytime now.

mark pulled down his briefs and it sprung up dripping precums into his own stomach. donghyuck moaned feeling the cold air hitting his tip. mark would be lying if he said he's not turned on by his own best friend that quite literally is naked in front of him. mark ignored that train of thought. he put his hand on donghyuck's. when his hand gripped it, donghyuck immediately goes lax in his hold. he moaned Mark's name like a broken radio on repeat. his mind is full of the boy that currently is spreading his legs.

"God forgive me for I have sinned but fuck this is way too good to miss out in life" donghyuck's silly comment made mark crack up a little smile in the middle of their session.

"I'm going to do it" mark warned donghyuck before he pumped again. this time though, he simultaneously attacks donghyuck's neck and chest giving it butterfly kisses while pumping him. donghyuck really went "mark mark mark mark" for what feels like a hot minute in slips of his moans. until suddenly white spots started to swim in his vision.

"I'm close! fuck! I'm going to coa-AH!" white spills from his tip. mark juices it out riding the orgasm out until donghyuck shudders because of the oversensitiveness. 

donghyuck laid limp in the bed. legs spread out as mark left it be. mark thought of getting tissues to clean donghyuck out before he felt his arm getting pulled by the said boy up to lay on his stomach.

"you're hard. let me help you." donghyuck said with confidence and lust both swirling in his eyes. mark froze when he felt a hand pressing into his front. "may I?" donghyuck asked once again. mark only stayed in silence. he knew that this was wrong to do but he really can't say no when the person he loved throughout his life is asking for his consent with that level of brusque confidence.

donghyuck sits up, naturally mark too. but then donghyuck kneels beside the bed spreading Mark's legs open letting his hands stay on his knees. he looks up to mark, "may I suck you off? please?" god, Mark's heart did a split. no fuck that, his heart did a somersault.

Mark nodded slowly before donghyuck unbuttoned his jeans. the same gesture he did to donghyuck a minute ago? an hour ago? who knows.  
mark rose from his seat, helping donghyuck get him off his jeans and briefs. he looked so beautiful like this it physically hurt mark. the way the soft moonlight hitting the side of his face. his button nose. his soft tousled hair. his smudged smokey eye look. god, he's in love. maybe, he spoke too soon. that type of fondness shouldn't intrude his mind when suddenly donghyuck put his mouth on his thing. engulfing it in one go. before swirling it and popping it right at the tip. Mark threw his head back in pleasure. he moaned donghyuck's name this time.when donghyuck said 'suck you off' he really meant it. he ate it up like it's his breakfast, lunch, and dinner it's actually pretty concerning. but a train of swear words and donghyucks keep falling out of Mark's mouth. he really can't stop.

"a-aH! there fuck! donghyuck I'm going to come if you keep going like that" mark managed to form a sentence while his head is like a jumble. "fuck! there there like that!" mark put his hands on donghyuck's head gripping his hair while moaning the said person name. donghyuck licked a stripe from the bottom to the tip and that leaves mark crazy. he sucks mark off at the tip until there's a 'pop!' sound reverberating from it.  
"baby.." mark moaned not realizing the pet name that slips from his mouth. donghyuck who realized it acts like nothing happened and continuing to suck his 'best friend' off. well, so much for a best friend, huh?

"I'm going to come. move your head away, baby." mark said pulling on donghyuck's hair as to let him know to move his head away. donghyuck stayed still not moving an inch. but rather, he bopped his head at a way faster pace now. white spots started to circle Mark's eyes. mark who realized donghyuck hasn't moved an inch finally command his eyes to open and drag his eyes down to meet said donghyuck. donghyuck just innocently stares back at him. "donghyuck, move. I'm going to cum. I can't hold it in any longer."

donghyuck didn't say anything but he did purposely swirls his tongue once again which he now knew that mark is sensitive for and played with his balls just like how mark likes it. mark who can't keep it inside anymore he splattered it out. but it all got swallowed by donghyuck who really lived up to his business, to "suck him off".

"baby, no.." mark pull donghyuck off from him. putting one of his hands on donghyuck's chin, wiping any excess left on his mouth, brushing donghyuck's soft red lips. god, he's really close to losing control.  
he grabbed a couple of tissues from his nightstand to clean donghyuck off. but then his attention is broken by donghyuck's question.

"baby?" donghyuck said in a questioning tone. Mark brings his attention back to donghyuck's eyes suddenly realizing what he just called his best friend of 12 years.

"oh oh right I- uhm- I can explain-" but before he can finish his ramble donghyuck enclosed their distance. he's an inch away from mark. "baby, can I kiss you?" with his doe eyes staring right at mark. mark finally succumbing to his own feelings he pulls on donghyuck's nape deepening their kiss. mark takes donghyuck's thighs to sit on his. his arm circling around donghyuck's waist. donghyuck involuntarily put his arms around Mark's neck. butterfly and sparks flew. it's warm. he loved every bit of it. donghyuck is so sweet, it's like eating ice cream. his soft skin underneath Mark's fingertips just felt so right.

donghyuck seemingly out of oxygen, tapped on Mark's shoulder to give him a break. they broke off. breathing each other's breath. literally.  
"I love the pet name." donghyuck told mark with a wink and a smirk. it really threw mark off how he can be this mischievous even after they jerk each other off.

"yeah? I love it more when it comes out from your mouth." mark told him. he didn't know where this confidence came from but he certainly takes it seeing how donghyuck turned red at his comment.

"do you like me?" donghyuck asked mark this time seriously.

mark exhaled roughly before he answered, " yes. fuck yes. a fuckton." he gazes at donghyuck hoping that donghyuck felt what he was feeling. "okay. you're going to be hearing baby a lot from me then boyfriend." donghyuck said just before he dived back in attacking mark in a much more ferocious way this time. 

that's how they finish out their very wild night together. for the first time, as boyfriends.

auotter


End file.
